


Two Men and a Little Lady

by space



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Danny realizes just what (and who) his life has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men and a Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This? IDEK. It started as comment fic for [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/) 's [Car Fic Festival](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/550430.html) and kinda spiraled out of control. My initial thought was "I'm too chicken shit to write porn for this fandom yet, so let's do something about Gracie and her two Daddy's" and... yeah.

So, it happens in the car.

Which, you know, is where a lot of good things happen.

  


(Unless Steve is with him, because then it's a 50/50 probability that whatever happens could also be bad.

Sex in car, good. Wrecks in car, bad.

At this thought, Danny apologizes to his baby in a low soothing murmur and reaches out to pat her dashboard. She's seen an awful lot of both.)

  


And the other thing is, it's not like he gets to see his daughter a lot, and you factor in drives from picking her up and drives to drop her back off. And then, when it _is_ his weekend, he doesn't want to just sit around the house with her all day - they wanna go and _do_ things. Fun things. Quality things.

So they're in the Camaro a lot. And it's a surprise when it happens, but it's really no surprise that it happens there.

  
\--

  
"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Monkey." - - "Yeah, baby."

Danny nearly gives himself whiplash, he wrenches his head around so fast toward the passenger seat, where Steve is sitting, slouching really, eyes a bit droopy.

For all of about two seconds.

And then he's straightening like some high ranking official has just yelled "ATTENTION!", turning to Danny, his eyes so big, and neither has to speak to know what the other is thinking.

 _What the actual fuck?_ \- - _Oh shit, what?_

Steve opens his mouth to say something, but Danny shuts him down with a firm glare, lips pursed. "Not now. We _will_ talk about this. Later."

Steve's mouth turns down slightly at the corners, that little section of his brow right between and above his eyes gets those little lines, his eyes go soft. His "sorry" look.

Danny's surprised he can even recognize it, it's not like he sees it that often. He schools his mouth in a straight line, tries to wrap his head around what just happened.

In the meantime, Gracie is prattling on in the backseat about the animals they'd seen that day at the Dolphin Research Institute -

  


("And did you hear them say, Daddy, that the humpback whales are mammals and......" )

  


\- and it's a good thing, having that distraction. Looking in the rear view mirror and seeing her smile, her hand gestures, her pig tails twirling and flapping in the wind from the open windows. It's enough to keep him from losing his shit. At least right now.

Steve is quiet beside him, tense. His hands are fisted on the tops of his thighs, where his legs are so long and bunched up close to the seat, knees against the dashboard. Gracie is riding directly behind him which means he can't let the seat all the way back. A concession.

And it makes Danny take a slow breath, releasing his two-handed death grip on the steering wheel to rest an elbow on the door frame, his hand brushing across his mouth. He forces himself to inhale deeply -

  


("You know, I speak whale." Steve had said with a wink Danny's direction, eliciting a giggle from Grace. They'd all recently marathoned 'Finding Nemo' nearly a dozen times in one day.

And when, in the middle of the entire Institute, he'd started making the god-awful moaning noises that sounded like he was under some sort of extreme torture, Grace just dissolved in laughter as Danny made a big deal of walking the other direction.

He wasn't truly embarrassed, quite the opposite, in fact. Seeing his daughter and his... Steve... so playful, so comfortable, so familiar. Well, it warmed him from the inside.)

  


\- and the warm night air fills his lungs. It's this feeling Danny tries to focus on for the rest of the drive. But _I'm the Daddy_ keeps sneaking into his head. _She's my daughter_ clawing its way up the back of his throat, _I already have to share her with one man_ the words (selfish words, bitter words; but _true_ words) fighting to be let loose.

But it had been a really good day. A quality day. And as much as Danny just doesn't really know how he feels about his partner obviously thinking _he_ is his daughter's father, too... just. Shit.

He pulls into the driveway and coasts to a stop. Throws the car in park. Gets Grace unbuckled and out. Moves them inside. He can handle the simple actions, the routine. The norm.

He tells himself to get a grip. Be a bigger man. Reason it all out.

And as he gets Gracie ready for bed, Hello Kitty pajamas and her butterfly toothbrush, a chapter of Junie B. and blanket tucked tight, he wonders if she notices as sharply as he does that Steve is not a part of tonight's bedtime routine.

  
\--

  
He steps out onto the lanai, beers in hand, and pulls the door closed behind him.

It's then that he actually looks at his partner and sees he already has a drink. Scotch. Straight.

 _That's okay, I'll drink both of these and then some of that, too._

"Danny," Steve starts, even before Danny fully flops into the chair beside him. "It was just the tone of her..."

"Stop."

"I was tired, Danno. Half asleep."

"McGarrett, STOP!" Danny takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling through his nose. Then he drinks about half a bottle of beer in one swig, feeling Steve's gaze on him the whole time. Lowering the bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glances at his partner. "Let's just... be quiet for a minute, okay?"

Steve's face is the epitome of _What the fuck, Danny?_ and then it's like he can't help but break into a smile and start laughing his ass off. "That's rich, you dick. Coming from the man who _never_ shuts up."

Danny can't help but smile at that, knowing his partner has a point. But then he lets it fade and rests his head against the back of the chair, closes his eyes for a moment. "You're right."

He doesn't even have to open his eyes to picture Steve's eyebrows raising a mile high.

He continues. "I am a dick." He lets that statement ride, tips the bottle in his hand again, draining the rest, setting it aside. He scrubs his face with his hands and leans forward, elbows on his knees. "I love my baby girl, Steve. So fucking much. It's... I can't even explain it."

Steve just listens, not interrupting. These things... Danny needs to say these things. Maybe more for himself than for Steve's benefit.

"And I already have to share her with so many other people. So many. I just... it hurts, you know?"

Steve takes that as rhetorical until Danny turns his head and looks at him. And the pain, the hurt, the love is etched into every line of his face. Steve nods and simply says, "I know."

Danny finds himself holding his breath and it's just, it's Steve, and just looking at him -

  


(because Steve? is this psycho crazy asshole that one minute makes things fucking explode and then turns around and melts Danny's heart when he makes funny faces at Danny's daughter over their shared bubblegum flavored shave ice. And there's just... there's something _to_ that.)

  


\- it's like there's some element, some freaky tropical pollen, in the night time air that, when he finally remembers how to make his lungs work, has made everything crystal clear. Fucking Hawai'i.

"That being said, Steve, I know how much you care about Gracie. And she loves you. Like father, like daughter." He rather enjoys the sorta surprised look that crosses his partner's face. It's not like they've never said the words before. Just never really when in full possession of their faculties... or their clothing.

Steve recovers well though and Danny loves him even more when he just smiles and really just... looks happy. That's all he really fucking wants, you know? "If I have to share her with anyone, it should be you."

"I don't see you letting her call me Daddy, though." And he holds his hands up. "Not that I want that either. How about Uncle Steve?"

"You are _definitely_ not my brother."

"Step-Steve?"

Danny just laughs and shakes his head. "We'll see." He moves from his chair to kneel in front of the love of his life, and god, the fucker is big. He moves between his long legs, one hand on his thigh and reaches up to pull Steve towards him by his neck.

He licks his lips and falls into the warmth of Steve's mouth, the tangy taste of alcohol, the sweet slide of his tongue across his partner's teeth... but can feel Steve holding back -

  


(Steve's usual MO is fierce, teeth and lots of tongue, sloppy with desperation, nearly overpowering, and, Danny thinks, so fucking delicious.)

  


\- he's giving Danny this one. He's cooperative, pliant, _there_ but not... Steve.

"Kiss me, dammit," Danny presses against his lips, pushing himself even closer into the vee of Steve's long legs. Said legs choose that moment to clamp into his sides and there... _god, yeah_ , there's the Steve he loves. "I love you, big guy," he releases on their next parting for breath.

"Me too, Danno." And then Steve's diving back in for more...

...until Danny's fingertips press into his chest, keeping his searching lips at bay. "What? That's all you got? You can't even say the words?"

Steve looks heavenward, obvious with pleas for patience, serenity, control of homicidal tendencies.

All the while, Danny still rants. "It's three little words. What's so hard about that? I mean, I tell you 'I love you' and I fucking mean it, and it'd be nice if- umph."

Steve shuts him up the best way he's learned how.

"I love you, too. Asshole."

"Fucker."

"I'll show you fuc- umph."

Two can play at that game.

 _fin_   


&hearts


End file.
